The Unmasking of Rin Kagamine
by Mira Hatsune
Summary: Rin Kagamine is in love with her twin brother,and he is the only one who can  stop her from going beyond the edges of her own mind, BloodShadow and stop her own demons from hurting her... if she goes off the edge, will her brother come too? TWINCEST RXL
1. Unmasking

My name is Rin Kagamine.

And I love this boy.

He is the reason I stay alive.

He has blond hair tied in a shota-ish ponytail.

He has sparkling blue eyes.

He is sweet, kind,funny,handsome,gentle and mature.

And, no, he is not gay.

By chance I also have a twin brother.

He is also kind, funny,handsome,gentle and mature.

He also has blond hair that is tied in a shota-ish ponytail.

And, he also has blue eyes.

My name is Rin Kagamine.

I am in love with Len Kagamine.

**I am in love with my twin brother.**


	2. Gumi's Fruit Sensation!

She wants my soul...

I hated school. What did I learn, anyway?

Except for the dance. Everybody waited for the school dance.

"Rin~chan!"

I looked up. Gumi.

"Do you wanna be on the dance comitte? It'll be fun!" Gumi handed me a flyer.

I was waiting for Len to ask me.I couldn't waste my time with people like her.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I pressed the flyer into Gumi's small hands.

"Why not? It'll be fun~!" Gumi wailed.

Her voice was annoying.

"No."

Gumi walked away, but then she turned around. For the first time, I saw her features clearly. Shining red eyes, cherry-red lips, long pointed red nails, horns and tails...

Wait... only Blood's looked like that.

I followed Gumi to her locker. Nobody noticed, they were all too busy talking with their friends or going to their classes.

Gumi opened her locker and pulled out a bottle of poison and a fruit drink,then she poured the drink into the cup, and she poured a drop of the poison into the cup.

"Rin-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure the world is safe from things like you." I snarled.

She giggled.

"Rin-chan,you're too funny. Anyway, while you're here can you try my new drink? It's called Gumi's Fruit Sensation!"

I took the cup and poured it all over Gumi's shirt, and her skirt. It stained the yellow shirt and skirt red.

Her nails became green again,her hair green, her horn and tail her eyes remained the same: A ruby red.

"AHHH! Rin.. why did you do that?"

"Because red is an ugly color on you." I pushed Gumi to the ground, then I climbed on top of her and dug my shoes into her stomach.

"Stop! Please!"

"No!" I screamed"The pain will make you normal, I'm doing it for your own good."

A crowd formed around us, egging Gumi and me on.

"Stand up, bitch! Punch the blonde's face in."

"Fight! Rin! Fight!"

Among all the faces I could see one stood out to me: Len frowning at me.

Couldn't he see? I was trying to protect him from all of the monsters in this world.


	3. Necklace in my palm

A woman stood in front of me.

Her skin was paper white, and her lower arms and legs were clear. She had lavender hair,purple eyebrows,purple eyes and lips. She wore a black dress.

'Who are you?" She was probably some plastic surgery freak.

"I am the queen of BloodShadow. The demons took over, causing me to vanish. However, thanks to you,I am turning..real."

Her dress became light pink.

"Take this necklace."

The Queen pressed a necklace into Rin's palm.

"Sleep well."

"Rin.. can you hear me?"

Of course I can hear you, Lenny.

"Why did you do that to Gumi? She used to love you, now she needs therapy because of your attack. Rin.. WHY?"

Len would never know about the demons, and that's how I intended. He would never understand.

"Get better, Rin. I got this for you.."

He pressed something into her palm.

"Bye, Rin. I'll see you later."

His lips grazed my cheeks. My face grew hot.

The door slammed.

I opened my eyes and looked at what was in my hand.

It was a silver necklace with a silver flower charm.

Was it chance ? Probably not.


	4. Love is a long war

Chapter 4

What dress should I wear?

After all, Len has to ask me to prom. I'm his true match, he'll figure that out.

Short? Long? Pink? Blue?

I flopped down on my bed and called my best friend, Miku.

"You need help with a prom dress, don't you?"

I grinned. Miku was always right.

"I already have the perfect 's Nina Canacci 14588.

"Thanks." I hung up and grabbed my laptop.

I stared at the screen. Two busty blonde models were wearing strapless purple dresses with a butterfly belt, and a long, floaty skirt. I didn't really like the dress, though I did like the designer...

The perfect dress turned out to be yellow with silver designs, and a narrow skirt. I loved it!

I typed my mother's credit card numbers in the "Buy with credit card" section and hit send. This was a emergency... a prom one!

I needed to make sure that Len liked the dress, after all.. he was taking me. Right?

"Len?"

"Yeah?" He walked in my bedroom gingerly, looking at my orange plushie with fear.

"Who are you taking to the VOCADance?"

"Miku, why?"

"Never mind. Bye!"

I pushed him out the room and locked my door.

Miku knew how I felt... why would she betray me?

If Miku wanted a war, she would get what she wished.


End file.
